


Promise

by astrospecial



Series: astrospecial's drabbles [9]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gold Saucer (Compilation of FFVII), M/M, Pre-Relationship, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/pseuds/astrospecial
Summary: The rest of Cloud's date with Barret.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace
Series: astrospecial's drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Promise

The gunfire settles and the gondola stops its wild careening. 

“Marlene’s a kid, Barret.”

“I know.” The sigh is heavy. “I’m just protective. I hate that she’s in Midgar and I’m here.”

Cloud looks at the sparkling lights below, the shimmering fireworks above. “It _is_ a kid’s paradise.”

“I can’t appreciate it a damn.”

“I’ll get you back to her.” The shock on Barret’s face makes his stomach drop. He can’t look away, entranced. “I promise. You can bring her here.”

A tired chuckle. “Okay, on one condition: you come, too.”

“Promise.” Cloud knows better than to scrutinize a gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> -  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentprojec%E2%80%9D), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism (plot, prose, grammar, misspelled words etc!)
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments!
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
